When Destiny Calls: A Love at First Sight
by DannigirlSOS
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet type theme. The Earth and Moon are at war with each other. What will happen when the royal children accidentally meet? Will they ever be able to stop the war and live happily ever after? What surprises will life throw their way?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1- The Princess Pri...

  
When Destiny Calls  
A love at first sight  
  
Prologue  
  
I know I've posted others, but this is my first attempt at a  
fanfic, and I had to change afew things, so it took longer to get  
out, hope you like it! And as always, PLEEZ R+R!  
  
( Insert standard disclaimer): I don't don't own sailor moon  
etc.  
  
Background info:  
  
1 The story takes place during the Silver Millennium, before  
Princess Serena and Prince Darien meet. The negaverse does not  
exist in this story.  
  
2 The royal family of the moon still has the crescent moon  
on their forehead, but they can disguise themselves by making it  
disappear and reappear at their will, however, if they get too  
emotional while disguised, they lose control, causing the mark to  
appear on its own.  
  
3 The Earth and the Moon Kingdom have been at war for  
centuries. (AN: My friend told me this was actually true for the  
series, but I never saw it referenced or anything, so anyway, I  
say, They are! At least for this story.....)No one alive can  
remember a time when there hasn't been fighting.  
  
4 Serena is 18 years old. Darien is 21.  
  
Lunarian- person/ people from the Moon Kingdom  
  
means time has passed or scene has changed  
* words * means person is thinking  
-words- means sound effect  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Princess Prisoner  
  
  
  
A few days ago Princess Serena left for Earth. No one knows  
why especially since the friction between Earth and the Moon was  
at the highest it had been for years. She was captured by  
soldiers and is just being thrown into her cell as the story  
begins.  
  
* At least I'm disguised, so they won't know who I am or  
where I came from. Why did I HAVE to go into the same building  
thieves were hiding in anyway? *  
  
"Ooo we have a pretty one do we?" The guard taunted as he  
followed her into the cell. Serena knew what the guard was after.  
It was what all Lunarians had been taught: All Earthlings are  
sick-minded, nasty beings. They have no respect for others  
feelings. Serena never liked wars, especially when she was in  
them, but she did believe the generalization to be true.  
  
The guard backed her up into the corner and tried to kiss  
her; she turned away.  
  
* No way pal! *  
  
"A feisty one eh? I'm going to have some fun with you!" He  
grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him while putting the  
other hand over her breast. She wanted no part of this, and  
slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could. He  
took a step back, then smiled.  
  
"The cat has claws. I like it. Hows about you and me right  
here, right now!"  
  
-footsteps-  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and was about to rip her dress off.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" A voice called down from the  
stairway.  
  
* Thank god! Who knows what that thug would have done to  
me!*  
  
The guard recognized the voice immediately and did as told.  
"What do you think you were doing?" the source of the voice  
stepped into the room. Serena figured it was the chief guard or  
something.  
  
"Aw, come on," the guard replied. "What's the fun of keeping  
female prisoners if you can't have a little fun with them?"  
  
The stranger looked at him thoughtfully, then eyed the  
prisoner. Serena had no expression, she didn't know whether he  
was going to help or not. Soon her question was answered.  
  
"Perhaps you're right. Let her clean up later, then bring  
her to my room."  
  
Serena's poker face turned into a scowl. The guard left the  
cell, and locked the door.  
  
* Of course. It figures the prince would always get the  
good ones! *  
  
  
  
  
-footsteps-  
  
Two new guards grab Serena by the arms and drag her up to  
two large doors. They open them, and push her in.  
-running water-  
  
  
"You have 10 minutes."  
  
She looks around. Inside is a hot spring with a pool of hot  
water and a bathrobe hanging from a rock. No one is there, so she  
ties her hair up, undresses and gets in.  
  
* I doubt all the prisoners get this kind of attention *  
  
"I might as well enjoy this," she says out loud to herself.  
"It won't last long."  
  
She takes the water and washes herself off, then relaxes for  
awhile.  
  
"I should get dressed before the guards come back."  
  
She takes the robe off the rock and examines it.  
  
"My dress would cover more, but I have worn it for the past  
three days, and now it smells like that awful guard."   
  
She put the robe on and let her hair back down into the  
typical spaghetti and meatball style that her mother wore as  
well. She looks at her reflection and sighs.  
  
* Look on the bright side Serena, it could have been the  
guard, at least the other guy was really cute *  
  
-door opening-  
  
The guard from before was back, and he took her up to  
another pair of doors. Again she was pushed, this time she fell.  
The stranger was lying down on the bed reading something, but  
looked up. The guards eyes were on Serena, and an evil smile  
appeared on his face, for from his angle she had fallen in a  
rather revealing position. She quickly covered up.  
  
* You meant to do that didn't you? *  
  
The man on the bed signaled for him to leave. The guard took  
one last look at Serena glaring up at him, then turned to the  
other person.  
  
"Good luck," he said, and closed the door.  
  
Serena's glare turned to the other person in the room.  
  
* You're going to need it! *  
  
The lusty look he was giving her vanished as soon as the  
guard had left the room. He went back to his reading.  
  
Serena's look softened. * This is odd *  
  
The stranger finished the page he was on, closed the book  
and stood up.  
  
Serena hadn't bothered to get up, and now with him standing  
over her, the glare changed into a look of pure terror as she  
backed up into the wall. He reached out his hand to help her up.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you."  
  



	2. Chapter 2- The Unexpected Prince

  
Chapter 2- The Unexpected Prince  
  
  
Serena looks at her "new friend" with a puzzled expression,  
not taking his hand.  
  
* She's stubborn, I don't blame her *  
  
"Then why bring you up here right? Well I don't like the way  
Bruno there treats women. Since I caught him in the act this  
time, I told him to bring you up to me so you could get away. You  
can sleep on the couch over there."  
  
Serena stood up, but didn't go anywhere. She watched his  
every move.  
  
* Why is he doing this? This isn't what I was taught *  
  
* Why does she look so familiar? *  
  
"Be glad I did bring you here, or Bruno would have had his  
way with you."  
  
Serena gave him a sly stare. He saw the look.  
  
"Well, he would have tried."  
  
Serena smiled. He got the point, but she still wasn't going  
to trust him.  
  
"What do you think about the Earth-Moon war?" he asked.  
  
No response. * Still doesn't feel like talking huh? Oh well*  
  
"It used to be just a little family rivalry, but it grew  
into a war, and now there has been more battles then previous  
years combined," Serena knew that tone of voice all too well, it  
came from someone who was speaking about something that no one  
else would listen to. He sat down on the bed. "Personally I think  
the whole thing makes absolutely no sense. I've talked to my  
parents, and they don't even know why we're fighting anymore."  
  
* Oddly we have a lot in common *  
  
"You're not like I thought you'd be," Serena broke her  
silence.  
  
"Oh so you CAN talk."  
  
Serena smiled, and he looked at her as if expecting  
something.  
  
"Plan on telling me your name?"  
  
Serena thought about it for a few seconds. * What could it  
hurt? *  
  
"Pri-, er, Serena." * Oops almost slipped *  
  
"I'm Darien, Prince of Earth."  
  
* Prince of- Wow! No wonder that guard obeyed him so  
quickly. This is too weird; I thought he'd be the worst of all,  
but of all the people I've met, he's the nicest *  
  
"The way I see it," Darien continued. "We could gain so much  
more by being allies. I mean the Moon Kingdom has the Imperium  
Silver Crystal, more technology, and a powerful alliance with the  
other planets."  
  
"And Earth has space, natural resources, and a beautiful  
landscape," Serena sat down next to him. their eyes met for the  
first time without anger.  
  
* No one's ever looked at me like that before. Her eyes  
worried, but confident, scared, but reassured, and just  
plain.....beautiful, wait- no she's just a prisoner *  
  
Darien started to get up. "Ow!" he grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
Darien smiled. "No, just a little sore from training."  
  
"Oh... well maybe I could help," she offered.  
  
Darien was surprised. * Wow, once you break through her  
shell she sure is trusting. I probably shouldn't do this, but my  
shoulder really hurts, and she did offer *  
  
Back facing, he knelt down in front of her, and she rubbed  
his shoulders.  
  
"Mmm," he sighed. * That feels good! *  
  
* Serena! What the hell are you doing? He's an Earthling- no  
Prince of Earth, the place you're at WAR with! But he is so  
different, he's not rude or vulgar at all, in fact he seems very  
friendly and caring *  
  
* This is strange she's a prisoner, but she sure doesn't act  
like it. There's just something about her *  
  
Serena smiled. * Oh he is really muscular too, I bet he's  
strong and fast and- no Serena, you're not! You can't! You're  
Princess of the Moon! * she stopped the massage.  
  
"That's much better. Thank" He turned to look at her over  
his shoulder. "You."  
  
They watched each other, neither one moving. Serena leaned  
forward a little and their eyes closed.  
  
* Serena stop, you can't betray your home like this! *  
  
She pulled away and looked down. Darien stood up and looked  
at her unbelievingly.  
  
* What was about to happen? * 


	3. Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed

  
Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
Darien cleared his throat, and tried to forget about what  
was going to happen.  
  
"Know what else I don't like?"  
  
"What?" Serena said, thankful he changed the subject.  
  
"Arranged marriages. I don't have one, but my friend does,  
and he hates it." He sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I do not either, and I'm thankful for it. I believe that  
there is one right person out there for everyone, and you should  
have the right to look for them."  
  
"Yeah, and when you find that person, you know it's them,"  
He looks at Serena. "Right away." * wait a minute... *  
  
"Everything just clicks, and you know this is," She meets  
his gaze. "forever." * is this what's going on? *  
  
They move closer.  
  
"But you don't actually realize it until that one," Their  
eyes close. "Moment when-"  
  
* Could he be... *  
  
* Could she be... *  
  
-kiss-  
  
* I know this is wrong, but we have the same thoughts,  
opinions, dreams, can it really be that bad? *  
  
* Wait, she turned away before, why not now? This is too  
quick! No! She doesn't want this, I'm not like that! *  
  
He broke off and stood up. "No! I don't take advantage of  
people!"  
  
Serena jumped up behind him. * You shouldn't betray your  
home, but betraying your heart is even worse. I can't control  
this. It's so wrong yet somehow seems so.... right * She nods to  
herself, and unties her robe.  
  
-cloth hitting floor-  
  
Darien's eyes widened and went to one side. Serena wraped  
her arms around his neck, put her head on his shoulder, and  
whispers in his ear. "You're not."  
  
He turned around, looked deeply into her eyes, and pressed  
his lips to hers. They could both feel an immediate warmth  
overcome them, convincing them that this was something that  
should happen, even though it would be strictly forbidden by  
their homeworlds, their tongues met with growing intensity.  
  
He put his hands around her waist and lead her to the bed as  
she started undoing his clothes.  
  
  
  
Both were inexperienced at this type of thing, and weren't  
quite sure of what the other might want, but the intesity stirred  
up emotions neither one knew they could experience. Darien's  
hands began roaming and searching Serena's body. She did the  
same.   
  
She moved from his mouth, to his jaw and down to his neck.  
  
Quiet moans escaped from both of them. She returned to his  
mouth for a moment until he began to mimic her actions, his soft  
lips and warm tongue traveling around her breasts. She began to  
orgasm. Darien's body took the chance to "gain access."  
  
Serena was beginning to feel him entering her body and lost  
control of her feelings. Her passionate emotions pushed past the  
disguise limit, and her back arched up as a brilliant flash of  
golden light burst out from her forehead. It blinded Darien  
momentarily, but when his vision returned, there was a Crescent  
Moon clear as day on Serena's forehead.  
  
Darien quickly jumped off to the side. Serena sat up and  
siently swore under her breath.  
  
"Oh my GOD! I knew you looked familiar! PRINCESS Serena,  
heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom!" He whined.  
  
"Darien-"  
  
"How could you let this happen?" he cut her off.  
  
"You said yourself you do not believe in the war!" she  
argued.  
  
"But it still exists! Serena-oooh!" He argued, thinking he  
could not let this happen, but desperately wanting her body  
pressed against his again.  
  
* What WAS she thinking? How could she---Why? *  
  
"We seem to have so much in common. What makes me so  
different?" Serena complianed, missing the warmth that had  
disappeared when they lost contact.  
  
"This," he points to the mark on her forehead. "We see this  
when we look at you, and whether I agree or not, this is what  
sets our people apart."  
  
"You know what I see?" she argued.  
  
She put two fingers under his eyes, "Two eyes,"  
  
She put a hand on each side of his face, "Two ears," her  
voice softened.  
  
"A nose and a mouth,"  
  
She slid her hands down his arms, "Two arms,"  
  
She pushed their hands up so their palms were touching, "Two  
hands,"  
  
Finally, she put her hand on the upper left side of his  
chest, "One heart."  
  
She feels it start to beat faster. Darien had been watching  
her hands, but now looked up into Serena's face. She could tell  
her words were sinking in, however, he was still denying his  
feelings. He turned away.  
  
"Damn you Darien! Can't you feel it? A common sense of  
destiny? It's just like we'd thought it'd be! This is bigger than  
us Darien, don't you get it? It's high time this war came to an  
end, and we're just the two to stop it."  
  
Darien, not moving, was gazing out at the stars for  
guidance. Serena, slid her chest along his back, putting herself  
in the position on his shoulders she had been before.  
  
"I don't care if we start throwing doomsday bombs at each  
other," she said softly, her voice breaking. "Nothing can change  
the way I feel about you." She backed away.  
  
Darien turned to see the princess' beautiful blue eyes lined  
with tears.  
  
"I may only have known you for, like, half an hour, but I  
have never felt anything like this before, I love you," she  
managed to say as a single tear fell and ran down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Serena." Darien raised his hand and brushed it away, he  
finally realized he had felt the same way all along. They laid  
back down to finish what they started; fueled with a new passion  
and love for each other. 


	4. Chapter 4- Going Home

  
Chapter 4- Going Home  
  
  
The next morning Serena woke up on Darien's shoulder;  
startled by the fact that she was on a strange man, and in a room  
other than her own. Then she remembered where she was, what had  
happened. She looked at Darien.  
  
* He's even cuter when he's sleeping *  
  
She snuggled up to his head. His eyes opened and looked up  
into hers.  
  
"Isn't that a pleasant way to wake up in the morning," he  
said.  
  
She cuddled closer. Darien looked at her lovingly and  
smiled.  
  
-loud alarm-  
  
"We're under attack! Find the soldiers!" a voice called from  
the hall.  
  
Serena and Darien sat up.  
  
"They're coming after you aren't they?"  
  
Serena was already up and getting dressed. Darien started  
laughing to himself. Serena looked at him.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"To see what you look like in my armor."  
  
She looked down at the blue jumpsuit she was wearing, took  
it off, and threw it at Darien. He put it on, along with his  
sheath and the rest of the outfit, while she grabbed her dress,  
which for some reason had been washed, off the doorknob and got  
rid of the crescent moon. They left and followed the crowd  
outside.  
  
  
  
"We've come for the princess! We know you have her!" the  
general called. "We are ordered to use force if need be!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" King Damion  
replied.  
  
* Where's Darien at? He's the head of the army; he should be  
here by now *  
  
"Princess Serena! We've tracked her to this very place! Now  
don't be foolish!"  
  
Serena stepped behind Darien.  
  
"Don't you want to go home?"  
  
"Not with HIM."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That is General Melvin, my mother wants me to marry him."  
  
"WHAT?! But I thought you said you weren't betrothed!"  
  
Serena laughed at the look on Darien's face.  
  
"Do not worry, we are not affianced. My mom tries to hook me  
up with 'suitors' but nothing is forced."  
  
* Why'd she have to scare me like that? * "Well, anyway, if  
we have any hope of stopping this war, you have to go back and  
talk to your mom."  
  
"I guess you are right, but will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I'll find a way back to you."  
  
"Darien do NOT put yourself in danger!"  
  
"Go," he pushed her to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Darien!" she whispered.  
  
"It's you isn't it?" he shoved her to the ground in front of  
the general.  
  
* Hey take it easy *  
  
Serena closed her eyes and the moon mark appeared.  
  
"Princess!" Melvin helped her up. "Are you all right? What  
did those beasts do to you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Serena gave Melvin a fake smile then, quickly  
glared at Darien for pushing her so hard.  
  
* Oops *  
  
Melvin turned to the prince. "You made a good choice, we'll  
leave- for now."  
  
Serena took one last look at Darien as she was escorted  
away. King Damion watched his son. * Good, he's here, but how did  
he know it was her? *  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, my princess?"  
  
"I'm sure." * I hate it when he calls me that! *   
"How did they treat you?"  
  
"Fine," *GREAT!!* she smiled inwardly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why won't you ever talk to me?"  
  
"You do not grasp the concept that I do not like you," she  
said as nicely as possible.  
  
"How can you say that when you won't even give me a chance!"  
They stopped moving, and the other soldiers looked at them  
strangely. * What's going on? *  
  
"I'm sorry you are just not my type," Serena whispered. She  
usually tried to fit in with the others, but sometimes being a  
princess came in handy. "and don't you EVER raise your voice to  
me again!"  
  
There was laughter anong the ranks.  
  
"Yes, princess," Melvin turned red.  
  
They made their way back to the Moon Kingdom without another  
word. 


	5. Chapter 5- Parents!

Chapter 5- Parents!  
  
  
King Damion was telling his wife, Queen Terra why the alarm  
had gone off.  
  
"Those pesky Lunarians! All they ever do is cause us  
trouble!" she complained.  
  
"The strangest part is that Darien wasn't there, but just  
when I thought they were going to attack, He showed up with the  
princess."  
  
"How did he know it was her? I'd think she'd be disguised."  
  
"That's the strange part; she was."  
  
"Well talk to him Damion! Find out what's going on."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
The prince was in his room reading over his training  
schedule for the afternoon and wondering how he was going to  
remove the blood stain on his bed from the loss of Serena's  
viginity.  
  
"Darien, feel like talking?"  
  
He looked up at his father after quickly pulling the sheets  
up. "About what?"  
  
"Your mother and I have been wondering how you knew that  
girl was the Moon Princess this morning."  
  
* Uh-oh * "Well....uh," he hesitated.  
  
Damion's eyes narrowed at his son. "I know you haven't  
agreed with this war ever since you turned 8, but if you know the  
secret to seeing past their disguises, it would really help us  
out if you told us what it is."  
  
"Well there really isn't any secret. It's just that I saw  
her in the prison yesterday; I didn't notice anything different  
until this morning when I heard that their army thought the Moon  
Princess was here. Then I remembered her; the meatball hair, deep  
blue eyes, and the fact that she had the most awful attitude  
towards everyone." * Except me ;} *  
  
"So you were late to the front line, because you went to get  
her?"  
  
"Uh.....yeah." Darien barely got that out with a straight  
face. * That'll work! *  
  
"Well, Dad, I better get to training, and don't you have  
those Spain-Portugal negotiations to deal with?"  
  
"Yes I do," he sighed. "Negotiations are a pain, but they  
keep the world running. I'll see you later."  
  
Darien watched his father leave. * I hope he's not  
suspicious of anything *  
  
  
  
"Queen Serenity, may I speak with you?"  
  
"Of course, Melvin, come in."  
  
"I'm worried about Serena. Ever since we got back, she's  
been real day-dreamy, and all she does is stare at the Earth. I  
must admit; even though the people are awful, the Earth itself  
can be beautiful, but still.."  
  
"All right Melvin, I'll talk to her. Thank you."  
  
Melvin bowed and left the Queen's Quarters.  
  
  
  
Just as Melvin said, Serena was on the balcony, gazing at  
the Earth.  
  
"Serena what is wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?" she broke her trance and looked at her mother.  
  
"Melvin just came to see me. he's worried about you, and now  
that I see you I believe he has reason to be."  
  
* It figures Melvin would report every little detail about  
me! *  
  
"Well, nothing is wrong," she smiled and turned to the Earth  
again.  
  
"Honey," Serenity walked over and leaned on the balcony next  
to her daughter. "What happened to you down there?"  
  
"Nothing," she kept her eyes on the Earth. * I only found my  
destiny *  
  
"Serena," Serenity was getting frustrated. "I cannot help if  
you will not tell me what the problem is."  
  
"Why do we have to fight them?"  
  
"Serena, we have been over this before. They have been our  
enemies for centuries; we cannot just all of a sudden stop  
fighting. I would think, being one of their prisoners, you would  
see their treachery firsthand."  
  
"They are not all bad Mother!"  
  
"And not all of us are good, but there is a war. We cannot  
do anything about it. It will not just stop because you want it  
to."  
  
"But you have not even TRIED; you could take the first  
step,at least," she glared at her mother.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Talking."  
  
The queen still wasn't convinced. "Find one Earthling who  
wants to talk, and I will."  
  
Serena's gaze went back to Earth. Serenity thought she had  
won, but the princess smiled to herself; she already had someone  
in mind.  
  
"You should go talk to Melvin, Serena. Tell him you are all  
right."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
Serenity laughed. "What do you have against him anyway?"  
  
"He's too.....serious."  
  
"You should give him a chance. He is brave, strong, and the  
head of our army; he will make a good husband for you."  
  
* Wouldn't a prince be better? * "I have tried, but we just  
do not clique. I know there has got to be someone else out there  
for me," she smiled at Earth.  
  
"Well tell me when you find him," Serenity laughed as she left. 


	6. Chapter 6- The Ball

Chapter 6- The Ball  
  
  
A Royal Ball was planned to celebrate the return of the  
princess. A week later, the decorations were put up, a band was  
found, and the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a  
wonderful time except for, of course, Serena; who was in the  
garden pretending it was a field and she was with her beloved  
Darien. They were on a warm, romantic picnic, when Melvin walked  
in.  
  
"Princess, you really should come back to the ball; it IS in  
your honor, and I have been dying to dance with you," he smiled.  
  
* I'd rather you'd just be dying * "All right I'll be there  
in a few minutes."  
  
Melvin went back inside. Serena said good-bye to her Darien;  
whom she'd see again sooner than she thought.  
  
  
  
Serena danced with many of the men. It was her duty to dance  
with anyone who asked. Of course, being the princess, if she  
really didn't want to she didn't have to, but she tried to put up  
with just about anyone. She had danced for most of the night, and  
it was about 15 minutes from dawn, when Melvin reappeared.  
  
"There you are! Ready Princess?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" * If I can put up with that guard, I can  
put up with Melvin for once *  
  
Melvin was a soldier, not a dancer, and took every  
precaution not to step on Serena's feet. Queen Serenity smiled  
when she saw them, even though she knew her daughter wasn't  
actually enjoying herself. It really was a step further, for  
Princess Serena had never let Melvin dance with her before.  
  
The song ended, and Melvin was glad he hadn't made a total  
fool of himself. He thought he was finally getting somewhere with  
Serena.  
  
"Thank you, my princess." He kissed her hand. She curtsied,  
and headed for the balcony. She was on her way up the steps, when  
someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Princess, may I have this dance?"  
  
She turned to see who had been so rude; she should have  
known only one person would have the confidence. Now she might  
finally be able to have a good time.  
  
Darien had been worried when he walked in only to see Serena  
dancing with Melvin, but was reassured with the way her eyes lit  
up when she turned.  
  
"You look very handsome," she said as they went back out on  
the dance floor.  
  
"Thanks, I'm just lucky a lot of other people wear masks as  
well, or else I'd be toast!" he smiled.  
  
They started dancing. "I figured during a ball would be the  
best time to see you. People would be worrying about themselves,  
but really, because of all the trading you do with the other  
planets, nobody knows anybody anyway huh?"  
  
"Hmm," She really hadn't heard a thing he had said; she was  
concentrating more on how hot he looked in his tuxedo.  
  
People started to stop dancing and watch them; they moved so  
gracefully and flowing. This was usual for the princess, but no  
one else had EVER been able to match her in dancing skills. The  
princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus also noticed that  
she was more enthusiastic about this particular dance.  
  
Melvin didn't like this at all; she was smiling way too much  
around this stranger.  
  
* Haven't I seen him somewhere? If only he'd take his mask  
off * He'd come up with a plan to reveal this guy's identity, but  
when he went to play it out, they were gone.  
  
* Hmm, it was probably just someone passing by *  
  
  
  
They were up on the balcony, sitting on the ledge, facing  
out into the starry sky. Darien was leaning on a pillar with his  
arms around Serena, who was leaning on him.  
  
"Wow, the Earth sure is beautiful from up here," Darien said  
proudly.  
  
"Just wait until the Sun comes up, it is even better. The  
world looks so bleak, but from here the Sun comes like a ray of  
light, sweeping away the darkness. See? It's starting."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
They watched the curtain of night being slowly pushed aside  
by morning.  
  
"That really is something else," Darien smiled at her.  
  
There was something about him that always seemed to cheer  
her up. She was really glad to see him again, and her head moved  
closer to his.  
  
-kiss-  
  
Something suddenly clicked in Serena's brain.  
  
"Darien," she stood up, "You must get home; your father will  
know you are gone."  
  
"Nah, he's got enough on his mind. He doesn't bother  
worrying about where I'm at unless there's an emergency."  
  
"No. Darien it is too dangerous for you here!"  
  
He stood up.  
  
"Please," Serena gave him a quick kiss. "go,"  
  
"All right," He put a hand to her cheek. "I don't want to worry  
you." Then he left for the transport. (An: I have NO clue how  
they got from Earth to the moon, but I guess this works huh?) 


	7. Chapter 7- Friends!

Chapter 7- Friends  
  
  
Princess Serena was in the garden again to do some thinking.  
* How could I have been so stupid! He comes back, and I'm so  
fixated on him that I forget to have him talk to Mom! * She picks  
a daisy and spins it back and forth between her fingers, * Then  
again maybe it was not the right time to reveal him. No, not  
during a ball. We'll wait until the battles die down a bit *  
  
"Hey Serena!" The Princess of Mars called.  
  
She looked over, "Can I help you Rei?"  
  
"Nah, just came for some girl chat."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. So who was that cute guy you were dancing with last  
night?"  
  
Serena giggled. "Which one?"  
  
Rei smiled. "The tall one, with the black tuxedo and mask."  
  
* Ack! I knew she wanted something.... *"Oh....him....well,"  
* Think of something QUICK! * "He was.... just a traveler."  
  
" 'Just a traveler?' Come on Serena, you enjoyed that way  
too much for him to be 'just a traveler.' That was the only time  
I saw you smile the whole night!"  
  
"I enjoyed it because he could keep up with my dancing!"  
Serena said in a prissy tone.  
  
* I hate lying to my friends, and I wish I could tell her  
everything, well not EVERYTHING, but still, I have to keep him a  
secret for now *  
  
"I saw you go up to the balcony with him!"  
  
"He was a visitor! I was showing him the moon's sunrise!"  
  
"I try to be nice, and you won't even tell me anything!"  
"Humph!"  
  
"I give up!" Rei stormed off to the training ground. (AN: It  
wouldn't be a fic without a Serena and Rei cat-fight!)  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, I just CAN'T tell you yet."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Darien had arrived back home. His father was too  
busy to notice he had been gone, and his mother had left to take  
care of her own business. There WAS someone who had realized he  
had left though.  
  
"Prince!" a voice called.  
  
"Andrew?" Darien turned to see his friend standing with a  
look of disapproval.  
  
"WHERE have you been? I saw you run off after training  
yesterday, and wondered where you were going in such a hurry."  
  
* Think, where? I don't know, uh......stall! *  
  
"Nothing escapes you, does it Andrew? Then again, that's why  
I made you my first in command."  
  
"Don't change the subject Prince."  
  
"Aheh, well I, * Half truth * I went dancing."  
  
"Dancing? There wasn't a party anywhere around here, that I  
knew of."  
  
"Well, yeah there was. It ...was a ball."  
  
"Darien, tell me the truth. I'm your best friend right?"  
  
"Andrew......I can't."  
  
"Why not? If something's wrong, maybe I can help."  
  
"Nothing's wrong Andrew. Something's finally right! Just,  
please, don't tell my parents that I went anywhere."  
  
"Darien-"  
  
"I'll make it an order if I have to."  
  
"No. Don't do that. I promise. I won't tell anyone."   
  
Darien put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Thanks, I owe you  
one."  
  
"Big time," Andrew smiled as Darien walked off. * Oh yeah,  
it's got to be a girl *  



	8. Chapter 8- Plans

Chapter 8- Plans  
  
  
King Damion called on Darien, and he went to see his dad.  
  
* Andrew wouldn't squeal on me, not after he promised not to  
tell, would he? No, it's got to be another reason *  
  
Darien appeared in the war hall's doorway.  
  
"You sent for me Dad?"  
  
"Yes come in Darien. I want to show you the attack plans for  
our assault on the Moon Kingdom in a few days."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"I know you don't agree, but this is the way it's always  
been. If you don't want to go, have Andrew command instead.  
Either way, we're attacking them."  
  
"All right," he sighed. "I'll go."  
  
"Okay. These are the main ideas."  
  
Damion went over the attack, and Darien remembered as many  
details as possible.  
  
"Know what's going on, Darien?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Good. Now go get Andrew," Damion looked at his son with a  
less than cheerful expression. "In case you change your mind."  
  
Darien nodded, did as told, then headed for the transport.  
*I've got to warn her *  
  
  
  
He had searched around the palace in the shadows for 15  
minutes, but couldn't find Serena anywhere. He saw a guard  
speaking with Melvin, and was trying to hear what they were  
talking about, when he heard Serena's voice.  
  
"I'm going to the hot spring Mom. Hard day at my classes.  
I'll be back in awhile," she said.  
  
"All right."  
  
  
  
Serena was relaxing in the hot water.  
  
"Hey! Serena!" a male voice whispered.  
  
She folded her knees in front of her and crossed her arms  
over her chest.  
  
"Who is there?" She called.  
  
"Shh!" Darien stepped out from behind a rock.  
  
"Darien! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"I came to tell you-"  
  
-knock on door-  
  
"Princess! It's Melvin!" He called from outside. Darien's  
eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Just a moment!" Serena jumped out, and threw her robe on.  
Without giving him enough time to argue, she pushed Darien into  
the pool, then sat on the brick wall around the pool with her  
legs crossed, and her hand holding Darien's head behind it. The  
water came up to just below his eyes, so he was out of Melvin's  
line of sight.  
  
"Come in Melvin." * I need to move this along quickly so  
Darien can breathe again! *  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude, my princess, ( Darien didn't like  
that name much either.) but security just informed me that there  
is an Earthling spy wandering around the palace, and you might  
want to-"  
  
"If I see anyone suspicious, you will be the first to know."  
She interrupted. "Now, please leave."  
  
"Yes, Princess," Melvin closed the door and left.  
  
Darien gasped for air, and Serena glared at him angrily.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You could get us both killed!"  
  
* Great, she's in bad mood * Darien looked out the small  
window, zoning out for a minute to recollect what his father had  
told him, then snapped back to reality.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," He said, fairly annoyed.  
  
"As if a girl bathing in a pool of water isn't enough of a  
greeting for you."  
  
He turned to see that she had gotten back in. She was  
leaning on the wall, only waist deep in the water. Darien  
blushed. * Boy she sure changes moods quickly *  
  
Serena giggled. "Since your already soaking wet, why don't  
you come in while your clothes dry?"  
  
He looked down at his dripping armor and jumpsuit. "Why  
not?"  
  
Darien put his clothes next to a vent to dry faster, snuck  
up behind Serena, and grabbed her around the waist. She let out a  
little yelp, then started laughing, and pressed up against him.   
"Oh, I've missed you."  
  
"Mmm," he was kissing her neck. She turned around, got  
closer and closer, and when they were about to kiss, splashed  
water in his face.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Serena giggled. Darien splashed back. Within few seconds  
they were giggling and splashing like a couple of children.  
  
  
  
They were now in the Princess's Quarters, Darien was very  
careful to stay out of sight while getting there.  
  
"What was it you were going to tell me earlier?" Serena  
asked as she dried her hair.  
  
"My father plans to send an army up for a surprise attack in  
two days. They'll come from the east."  
  
"This has been going on for way too long." Serena sighed.  
"It's too late to stop THIS fight, but after the battle, I want  
you to talk to my Mom."  
  
"What?! Queen Serenity? After a BATTLE?"  
  
"She said if I found one person who wanted to talk, she  
would. I think bringing the actual Prince of Earth should show  
her that there are high ranked people on both worlds that are  
serious about ending this."   
  
"I don't know," he said reluctantly.  
  
"Darien we need to do this. Only when the war stops, can we  
be together. Besides, it is very annoying and dangerous for you  
to be running back and forth from your home."  
  
"You're right, I'll find you after the battle, and we'll go  
talk to the queen. I should get back and brief the troops before  
someone gets suspicious."  
  
"All right, I am too tired to argue."  
  
* Tired that's odd *  
  
Darien smiled. * I guess she's just wiped out from all that  
splashing around *  
  



	9. Chapter 9- Surprise!

Chapter 9- Surprise!  
  
  
Serena fell right asleep; dreaming of the day when she and  
Darien would finally stop the ridiculous feud. She was awakened,  
in the morning, by the sound of her mother's voice.  
  
"Serena! I am surprised at you!"  
  
* What? Mom? Does she know about him? *  
  
"Serena, you are going to be late for your classes; you had  
better get going."  
  
"Oh," Serena sighed with relief as she looked at the clock.  
"Geez, I did not realize what time it was! I am late! No!" She  
jumped up and started throwing her stuff together.  
  
"Honey calm down! You are not late YET."  
  
"Yes I am!" She ran out of the door and down to the school.  
  
"She's not usually like this," Serenity laughed. "Guess it's  
just one of her off days."  
  
  
  
"Serena, Moon to Serena."  
  
Her head shot up. "Huh?" She looked around, "What?"  
  
Everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Plan on joining us?" The teacher asked.  
  
Serena blushed, "Sorry. It's just that I've been really  
drowsy today."  
  
"So I've noticed. This isn't typical for you, Princess.  
Would you like too see the nurse?"  
  
"No, that is okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am fine!" She yelled. The look of surprise on the other  
students faces almost matched hers. * Where did that come from? *  
  
The Princess of Mercury got up and went over to her friend.  
She realized that there was definitely something wrong.  
  
"Come on," she whispered. Serena nodded. She didn't want to  
see the nurse, but she DID want to get out of the room. She  
actually WASN'T feeling to good all of a sudden anyway.  
  
"May I walk her down?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Princess Ami, how may I help you?" The nurse asked sweetly.  
  
"Serena has been drowsy since yesterday," Ami looked at the  
princess. "And I do not think she feels too well either."  
  
Serena nodded in confirment.  
  
"All right, let's see here." The nurse put her hand on  
Serena's forehead. "Not hot," She grabbed a thermometer. "No  
temperature. Hmm, why don't you lie down over there?"  
  
Serena started to lie down, but instead gasped and ran into  
the bathroom.  
  
-retching-  
  
-water splashing-  
  
Ami looked a little worried. Serena came back out, slunk  
back to the table bed, and was out within 5 seconds.  
  
"She really was out of it wasn't she?" The nurse suddenly  
turned serious. "You should get back to class Ami."  
  
"Oh, it's all right. I am already 10 chapters ahead; missing  
one class will not hurt," she smiled.  
  
"Princess Ami, you are always such an exceptional student;  
still you might miss something that will be on a test."  
  
Ami looked at her. * I can take a hint *  
  
She nodded and headed back to class.  
  
  
  
"So, you're finally awake Princess."  
  
"Yeah," She yawned. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Long enough for me to do some tests," The nurse said with a  
hint of disapproval.  
  
"Tests?" * I don't like the sound of that *  
  
"I couldn't find anything wrong physically, and I had a  
hunch, so I took some blood, and.....well,"  
  
"What-What is going on? I-" Serena's voice was shaking. "I  
have something really bad don't I?" the tears were streaming now.  
"I don't want to die!"  
  
"Princess, please, calm down," The nurse said soothingly.  
"You're not going to die."  
  
The bawling died down.  
  
"Well - sniff - what is it then?"  
  
"It's not totally certain, but with the tests and  
symptoms,......I think.....it's....very possible  
....that...you're,"  
  
"I am what?" Serena said nervously. * I think I already  
know. Drowsiness, mood swings, morning sickness... *  
  
"Princess, you're going to have a baby." 


	10. Chapter 10- A Little Secret

Chapter 10- A Little Secret  
  
The color drained out of Serena's face.  
  
"You- You cannot tell my Mom," she pleaded.  
  
"It's not my business to tell her, but you can't keep it a  
secret for long you know."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Something tells me Melvin is not the father."  
  
"No." * EWWW! *  
  
"I know it's not my place to ask, but since I already know,  
you wouldn't have to tell anyone else yet if you wanted to talk."  
  
"What do you think about the Earth-moon war?"  
  
"I think that the Earthlings deserve whatever they get for  
treating us like that in the past and being so cocky, but please,  
Princess, don't change the subject."  
  
"I wasn't. I had to know before I talked to you."  
  
* Hmm, what does the war have to do with it? *  
  
- dismissal bell -  
  
"Can I leave?"  
  
"Sure, but I want you to see a doctor within the next week."  
  
"Right," she started for home.  
  
  
  
* How am I going to tell him? What's he going to think? What  
about Mom? She'll kill me! This'll never work! *  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Hey, feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Ami looked confused. Serena sighed. * I have to talk to  
someone. This is out of control now, I need help. Ami should be  
able to keep a cool head about the whole thing, and she's smart,  
she might know what to do *  
  
"Ami, could I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Serena," Ami noticed the seriousness in her friend's  
voice.  
  
Serena looked around, then brought Ami over to an  
out-of-the-way place behind the school.  
  
"Serena, what is wrong? What did the nurse find out?"  
  
"Ami, you have to PROMISE not to tell ANYONE what I am about  
to say. Even the other princesses, especially Rei."  
  
"Why so serious all of a sudden?"  
  
"PROMISE!"  
  
"Okay Serena. Okay. I promise, geez."  
  
"Sorry, you will understand once I tell you."  
  
"What is it already?"  
  
"Ami....I am pregnant."  
  
"What?!" Ami stared in amazement. "Bu-but wha...Who?"  
  
"The 'who' is why I made you promise not to tell."  
  
Ami looked at her strangely. Serena took deep breath.  
  
"You know how I went to Earth and got captured a while  
back?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that- wait, Serena, did one of the  
guards-"  
  
"No, well, one tried, but he stopped him."  
  
" 'He' who?"  
  
"The father."  
  
"So he is from EARTH, and you WANTED to?! Serena!"  
  
She looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"No, I am sorry, please, go on."  
  
"Well, he got me away from the guard by bringing me up to  
HIS room-"  
  
"So it was not a guard, but still you did not actually-"  
  
Serena shook her head. "He really was different from what we  
have been taught."  
  
"But WHO is it?"  
  
Serena took another breath, "Darien."  
  
"You do not mean-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But Serena, the PRINCE, why?!"  
  
"Oh Ami, he was so kind, and we have so much in common, we  
could just feel it. He does not believe in this stupid war  
either."  
  
"Does he know you're the Moon Princess?"  
  
"Well....you know how we cannot stay disguised when we get  
too emotional, and it was kind of hard not to.....when he-"  
Serena blushed.  
  
"I get the idea," Ami stopped her. She tried to let it all  
sink in. It was very overwhelming to have this dumped on her  
shoulders all of a sudden. "I do not think this will work  
Serena."  
  
"We are working on it. The Earth is going to attack  
tomorrow, and after the battle Darien is going to talk to my mom,  
but now.....that might be a little awkward."  
  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
  
Serena sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. "I do not  
know," she put her head in her hands and started to sob. "This is  
all too much now. I just do not know how to deal with it anymore.  
That is why I needed to talk to someone."  
  
"Well, all I can say is that things always work out in the  
end, right?" she sat down and put her arm around her friend. "It  
will be okay, now why don't we go get something to eat? You have  
slept all day, and considering the circumstances, you must be  
starved. Besides, we'll need our strength for the fight  
tomorrow."  
  
Serena nodded; she hadn't realized how hungry she was until  
then. They stopped at a cafe on the way home.  
  



	11. Chapter 11- Confessions

Chapter 11- Confessions  
  
  
It was early morning, and Darien had just finished briefing  
the troops one last time. He was walking down the hallway when  
the moon, still out, caught his eye. He walked over to the  
window.  
  
* Something's up. I don't know what it is, but I can feel  
it*  
  
Andrew walked behind him.  
  
"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Darien turned. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Darien, why won't you talk to me? You've been so  
preoccupied lately. I know you never liked the war, but I've  
always known you to follow orders. You're almost getting to the  
point of treason! You can tell me Darien, I'm you're best  
friend!"  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
"I guess SOMEONE had to find out sooner or later. Come on,  
it's a long story."  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Serena stood in the doorway to the Queen's room.  
  
"What is it honey?" Serenity asked noticing the nervousness  
in her daughter's voice. Serena came in, sat down on the bed and  
sighed. Serenity sat down next to her.  
  
"I am not sure how to say this, so I guess I will just come  
right out and say it."  
  
* I don't like the sound of that *  
  
"Mom," she looked down at her hands which were clasped in  
her lap. "I am pregnant."  
  
"What?" Serenity said in that motherly  
  
I'm-not-quite-mad-yet-but-this-is-definitely-not-a-good-thing  
tone.  
  
"I was really drowsy yesterday, and fell asleep in class.  
The teacher woke me up and sent me to the nurse. While I was  
sleeping there, she did some tests, and told me what she thought.  
I just came from the doctor, and he said everything was fine so  
far."  
  
"Please tell me Melvin is the father," she said already  
knowing the answer.  
  
"Mother!" Serena said in the teenage-stop-being-so-stubborn  
voice.  
  
Serenity sighed, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this  
yet. "Well, who is?"  
  
Serena had been dreading this moment. she had thought it  
over many times in her head, and still didn't know what to say,  
so just kept quiet.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Serena! Do not make the situation worse, tell me!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?" Serenity was past mad, now she was just worried.  
  
"Humph," Serena looked away.  
  
"Was it one of those Earth guards? If it was, I will  
personally see to it that-"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then WHO was it?"  
  
Silence. Serenity could see she wasn't getting anywhere. *  
She has her father's stubbornness *  
  
Serena got up to leave.  
  
"All right Serena, but you have to say something  
eventually," Serenity gave Serena a look of concern; the kind  
only a mother could give their child. * I just wish I knew what  
is wrong, the pregnancy doesn't seem to be the actual  
problem..... *  
  
Serena stopped at the doorway and turned.  
  
"I cannot say that I have not done anything wrong, but I  
really, truly love him."  
  
  
  
"You WHAT?!" Andrew yelled.  
  
"She was standing behind me with no clothes, I'm a 21 year  
old guy that hasn't had a girlfriend since I was 12, so my  
hormones are going absolutely nuts, and I love her. Do you  
actually think I would've said 'No?'"  
  
Andrew desperately wanted to get off this subject. "When did  
you find out that she was the Moon Princess?"  
  
"When she," Darien cleared his throat. "got too emotional."  
  
"What do you m-" Andrew stopped, realizing the stupidity of  
his question. He had only dug himself deeper into the hole.  
  
"Anyway, that's the real reason I was late that morning, and  
how I knew who the princess was."  
  
"And that's where you've been running off to? The Moon?"  
  
"Yeah, I warned her about the attack."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, come on, those senshi can kick our ass even with a  
surprise attack. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"After the battle I'm going to talk to Queen Serenity."  
  
"That'll never work. Even if you convince her, King Damion  
still wants to fight."  
  
"If I talk to the queen, and show her that not everyone on  
Earth is interested in continuing this, maybe SHE can convince my  
dad."  
  
"It's a long shot, Prince."  
  
"It's the only one we've got, and the only way Serena and I  
can be together."  
  
"You really DO love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah.......I do," Darien said sincerely, turning a little  
pink. "The weird thing, though, is that recently I've gotten the  
feeling that something is going on; I just don't know what it  
is."  
  
"If there is, you'll find out later."  
  
"I guess so."  
  



	12. Chapter 12- The Battle

Chapter 12- The Battle  
  
  
Serena was walking through the streets of the Moon Kingdom,  
trying to figure out a way to tell Darien her little secret. The  
Princesses of Jupiter, and Venus caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" Lita called.  
  
"Yeah girl, how ya doing ?" Mina echoed.  
  
"Oh, hi guys. I was just thinking about some stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh.....just stuff."  
  
"Hey, come on, you can tell us," Mina encouraged.  
  
"Well.....all right, since Rei is not here. You see....I-"  
  
"We're under attack! Gather the soldiers and Guardian  
Senshi! Hurry!" Luna and Artemis ran through the streets alerting  
the townspeople.  
  
"We had better go!" Lita ran off.  
  
"Yeah, gotta kick some Earthling butt!" Mina followed.  
  
Serena sighed. * And so it begins *  
  
  
  
The Earth and Moon's armies had been going at it for four  
hours now. The air was filled with shouts of, "Mercury Bubbles,  
blast!" "Mars Fire, ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder, crash!" and "Venus  
Crescent Beam, smash!" as well as the screams of any soldiers who  
happened to be in the energy bolt's way. Of course, the Earth  
army was very formidable as well. Their soldiers were well  
trained in sword play and hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Serena was on her way to the secluded spot she and Darien  
had picked to meet. Her mind was racing with different ways of  
confessing to Prince Darien, so she didn't notice the Earthling  
soldier sneaking up behind her.  
  
He had his sword at her back, and was about to pounce and  
thrust it through, but she tripped and fell.  
  
The soldier missed, but was now kneeling over the princess  
with his sword right above her chest. She screamed as loud as she  
could.  
  
"Princess Serena!" The four senshi turned and powered up  
their attacks.  
  
Blue, red, turquoise and yellow-orange beams were shot at  
her attacker, even though they had no chance of making it there  
in time. The princess was surely doomed.  
  
Something streaked through the air in the direction of  
Serena. A rose flew by and sliced the soldier's hand, causing him  
to drop the sword, then stuck straight up out of the ground.  
  
Sailor Mercury knew who had thrown it. She looked over and  
saw Prince Darien watching Serena in a follow-through stance. *  
She was right, he is different. He cares *  
  
The other senshi, however, were clueless, but went back to  
fighting, not having time to worry about it.  
  
Serena scrambled to her feet, and ran the rest of the way to  
the meeting place by the tree on the hill.  
  
Darien was working his way there as well, but General Melvin  
cut him off by jumping out in front of him; prepared to fight.  
  
"So we meet again, Prince."   
  
Melvin raised his sword high in the air to signal the  
senshi.  
  
"Mars Fire!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!" Three of them powered up.  
  
Darien thought he was done for.  
  
"Wait," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What is your problem?" They argued.  
  
"Do not attack him."  
  
"Why not, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
".....The princess would not want you to."  
  
Sailors Jupiter and Venus were confused, but Mars  
understood.  
  
" 'Just a traveler' huh? Ooo! When this is over that girl is  
getting a major earache!"  
  
"I would not advise that Mars," Sailor Mercury cautioned.  
  
"Why NOT?"  
  
"The princess is a little sensitive right now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mars asked. Now the others were  
concerned too.  
  
"What is going on?" Venus asked.  
  
"Is something wrong with Serena?" Jupiter continued.  
  
"Not wrong per se, but she will tell you when she's ready."  
  
Darien and Melvin were looking up at the senshi, waiting for  
something to happen. Melvin was watching Sailor Mars, assuming  
that she would be the first to attack, but Darien was  
concentrating on Sailor Mercury, seeing that she was the one who  
had stopped the others. She looked at him and nodded, confirming  
Darien's suspicion that Serena had told her of him. Melvin had  
not seen this, and was still focused on Mars.  
  
Darien snapped out of the "Near Death Trance," and prepared  
to attack. * I'm going to enjoy this! *  
  
He elbowed Melvin in the stomach. The general collapsed to the  
ground, struggling to get his breath back. Darien bolted toward  
the hill, so as not to run into any more distractions. 


	13. Chapter 13- A Father's Calling

Chapter 13- A Father's Calling  
  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She looked up, startled for a moment, then smiled. Darien  
returned the smile, then looked down over the battlefield.  
  
"Isn't this terrible?" He sighed and turned back to Serena.  
"We need to talk to your mom so this never has to happen again."  
  
Serena sighed. "Darien."  
  
He noticed extreme nervousness in her voice. He knew he was  
right when he felt there was something wrong.  
  
"WE should talk first."  
  
"Serena, you sound so scared. What's wrong?"  
  
It took all her strength to hold the tears back.  
  
"I-I"  
  
"Serena?" * Something is seriously wrong! *  
  
She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, this was obviously  
the hardest person to tell.  
  
"I am pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?" Darien said with disbelief, his eyes widening to the  
size of golf balls. * Oh my GOD. It is me right?.......Great,  
either way it won't work! *  
  
"We-We're going to have a baby."  
  
He looked down at her stomach. "Are you sure?"  
  
She couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down crying.  
  
"Please don't leave me!" She threw herself in his arms and  
cried on his chest.  
  
"Oh Serena," he sounded a little relieved and held her  
tighter. "Is that what you were worried about?"  
  
"I just did not know how you would react," she calmed down  
a bit, "I do not want to lose you, especially now."  
  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You just caught me a little  
off-guard."  
  
Serena stopped crying and backed off enough so that their  
hands were on each other's waist. Darien had a bad thought.  
  
"Did you tell your mom yet?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Does she know that I was the one who-"  
  
"No, I could not tell her that yet."  
  
He sighed, "Now what?"  
  
Serena looked down. "I do not know."  
  
  
  
"The PRINCE OF EARTH?! Why did it have to be HIM?!" Queen  
Serenity had seen the whole thing from her attack room in the  
palace. She couldn't hear anything, but it was obvious what was  
going on.  
  
"No wonder she would not tell me! It is going to be hard  
enough as it is to explain this, now what? How did this happen?!  
How could she LET it?!"  
  
Queen Serenity realized that she needed to calm down. There  
was no way to stop this now, and going to Serena with anger would  
only make it worse.  
  
"Maybe I should watch him for a while. Serena said she loved  
him, and if she deems him worthy, that should be enough for me.  
Besides, I've seen him fight. He never actually kills anyone. My  
guess is that we have another adolescent rebel against the war."  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14- Confiding

Chapter 14- Confiding  
  
  
The battle was over. As usual no one had won, but the senshi  
had chased the offending army home.   
  
Serena and Darien had decided to postpone talking to  
Serenity even longer, and tried to come up with a better way to  
stop the war, but after many discussions, decided that their  
original plan was the best and least dangerous; Darien would have  
to speak with the queen sooner or later now anyway. After they  
were finished, they kissed good-bye, and Darien went back home  
before anyone got suspicious.  
  
Serena went to the training ground. It was time to tell her  
other friends, even Rei.  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter, the Lightning Senshi, had a thunderbolt  
pushing against a column of fire from the Fire Senshi, Sailor  
Mars.  
  
"Hey guys," Serena called.  
  
The senshi turned. Sailor Jupiter's concentration being  
broken, the fire swept toward her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Watch it Pyro!" she scowled.  
  
"You should learn to concentrate more," Sailor Mars  
retorted.  
  
"Hey Serena. How are you feeling?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Fine," she smiled, but the smile faded quickly. "Venus,  
Jupiter, Mars, we need to talk."  
  
"Mercury too, right?" Venus asked.  
  
"She already knows."  
  
"Knows what?" Mars questioned.  
  
"That I am pregnant," Serena said bluntly.  
  
The 3 senshi's jaws dropped.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Jupiter said unbelievingly.  
  
Serena nodded. "I am sick and tired of being scared, sick  
and tired of being nervous, sick and tired of being embarrassed  
and just plain sick and tired, but most of all I am sick and  
tired of questions, so I will just tell you. When I went to  
Earth, I met someone, but he was different from everything we  
were taught to expect. We had just about everything in common two  
people could have, and I fell in love with him," Serena studied  
their faces to see if they were ready for this; Mercury nodded.  
"The someone is......Prince Darien."  
  
They sat and stared wide-eyed until it all sunk in. Sailor  
Venus broke the silence by looking over at Mercury.  
  
"So that is why you told us not to attack him."  
  
"He was the one who saved her," Sailor Jupiter added.  
  
"Are you crazy?!?!" Sailor Mars screamed at Serena.  
  
"Mars it is not the time for this," she whined.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?! You betrayed  
us, your home, your mother!"  
  
Serena started crying again.  
  
"Please Mars," Sailor Mercury butt in. "I told you to be  
careful! This is bad enough already. She needs friends right  
now."  
  
Sailors Jupiter and Venus nodded.  
  
"Hey girl, you got yourself into a real mess this time,  
huh?" Sailor Venus walked over.  
  
"But we're always here for ya," Jupiter encouraged. She  
turned. "Right Mars?" she said sternly.  
  
"Humph!" Sailor Mars faced the wall with her hands crossed  
over her chest.  
  
"Oh do not mind her," Sailor Mercury joined the group next  
to Serena. "She is probably just jealous that you have a prince  
as a boyfriend, and she does not have a boyfriend at all."  
  
"Jealous?!" Sailor Mars screamed as she stormed off. "Yeah  
right."  
  
"You told him, right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, and my mom."  
  
"Oh, how did SHE take it?" Venus asked.  
  
"Pretty well, but as far as I know, she still does not know  
that Darien is the father. I hope she will take that just as  
well."  
  
The three senshi nodded.  
  
  
  
Darien was in his room. "How am I ever going to face Queen  
Serenity now?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hey Darien!"  
  
"Come in Andrew. I assume you came to find out what the  
queen said?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I never actually got to talk to her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Serena and I talked instead."  
  
"Uh-oh," Andrew noticed the increasing nervousness of his  
best friend's voice.  
  
"Remember how I told you it felt like something was up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," he leaned on the backboard to his bed. "I was  
right."  
  
"What is it? What's going on?"  
  
"She's pregnant," Darien said calmly, the fact was taking  
time to register in his mind.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Andrew said in that  
I-know-I'm-wrong-but-this-just-doesn't-compute voice.  
  
"No," Darien looked out the window. "I'm going to be a  
father," he sighed, "I-I really don't know how to feel, I mean  
it's a good thing, you know. That's what people do; Fall in love,  
date, get married, have kids. We just kinda.......skipped a few  
steps."  
  
"How are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about that, damn, they're not gonna like  
this."  
  
"Now I understand why I have an arranged marriage."  
  
"I think I'll wait until we get this war stopped."  
  
"Whatever, but hey, good luck. I'm sure you'll make a great  
Dad."  
  
Darien gave him a strange look. * I'm only 21 and Serena and  
I are at WAR with each other! I don't think that was the right  
thing to say *   
  
"We'll find a way to make it work, but I just don't know if  
I'm ready for this yet."  
  
"Nobody ever is Darien."  
  
* I guess he's right * "Thanks Andrew."  
  
"No problem Prince." 


	15. Chapter 15- Realizations (4 months later...

Chapter 15- Realizations (4 months later)  
  
  
"Hey Mom?" Serena asked as she came in and started searching  
through the kitchen.  
  
"What hon?"  
  
"Do we have any Macadamia nuts?"  
  
"WHAT are THEY?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that's what I want."  
  
Serenity shook her head.  
  
"How about carrots?"  
  
"Serena, you hate carrots," Serenity laughed. "Cravings!  
They are the worst!" she taunted.  
  
"Do we have any or not?" Serena growled.  
  
"There should be some fresh ones in the garden."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She went outside, and unbeknownst to her, Serenity watched.  
  
-rustling-  
  
"Psst, Serena!" she heard through the sunflowers.  
  
"Darien?" she recognized the voice.  
  
"How have you been doing?"  
  
She looked down at her stomach. "With the exception of  
blowing up like a balloon, I am just fine," she smiled. "Both of  
us are."  
  
* What is she doing? * (Serenity's thought )  
  
"That's great. How'd the other Lunarians take the news?"  
  
"Not too bad," she started laughing, "You should have seen  
the look on Melvin's face."  
  
"I wish I could have," Darien joined in.  
  
Serenity noticed the sunflowers moving around a bit.  
*Darien's here, hmm. I'll wait; talk with him; see what he's  
like*  
  
She went to the garden and waited out of sight.  
  
"I'm really glad to see you again," Serena said.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, but I can't stay for long," he  
walked out from the flowers.  
  
"I do not know how much longer I can take this Darien, this  
war must stop. I need you here."  
  
"I know, I know," he put his hands near the top of her arms.  
"We're getting there. I mean, there hasn't been a battle for four  
months."  
  
She sighed. "I just wish it did not have to be this way."  
  
"Hey," he pulled her close. "We'll be all right."  
  
* He really DOES love her, doesn't he? *  
  
"I should get back inside," Serena said.  
  
Darien nodded. "I'll be back, don't you worry."  
  
Serena got her snack, and went back into the palace. Darien  
was just getting ready to leave when he heard something.  
  
"Darien, Prince of Earth."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, he knew immediately who it  
was, and a look of pure terror showed on his face.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" He turned and bowed deeply. ( for those of  
you who don't get the significance of this, think about it: Why  
would a prince from one place bow to the queen from another place  
he is at war with? He shouldn't be showing ANY respect at all.)  
  
"I- I- Ahh- ahh- choo!" he sneezed and turned a shade of red  
that matched the color of his roses. It took all of the Queen's  
strength to keep from laughing. It was a nice bit of an  
icebreaker though.* I'm making a total IDIOT out of myself! *  
  
"I-I," he stuttered. "Sorry, pollen."  
  
"Relax Darien," the queen said calmly.  
  
Darien looked confused.  
  
"I have watched you, and done a little research. You are not  
an enemy, are you?"  
  
"I try not to think so," he answered nervously.  
  
"You have probably already guessed, but I know you are the  
father of Serena's child."  
  
He nodded guiltily.  
  
"I still do not understand you two. I probably never will,  
but I will give you a chance. You obviously love her, or you  
would not risk your life time and again to see her."  
  
Another nod. "Neither one of us sees the point in this war  
you and my parents have decided to continue."  
  
"So I have noticed."  
  
"My I speak freely your highness?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I really can't tell why we should keep this war going. The  
Earth and the moon have so much to offer each other, and there  
are others an Earth besides me who are tired of being left out of  
the alliance, I suspect there are others in the Moon Kingdom who  
wouldn't mind the end of this war as well."  
  
"True."  
  
"There has to be some way we can come to a mutual agreement,  
but I've had more success talking with you than my own parents."  
  
Serenity sighed in thought. "Perhaps it IS time to make  
peace. The reasons to outweigh the reasons not to. One in  
particular," she narrowed her eyes at Darien, and he went back to  
his flustered state.  
  
"I didn't know that it would- it was only-"  
"Do not explain," she stopped him and smiled, "I do not know  
you well enough to assume anything, but I trust my daughter's  
judgment."  
  
He bowed deeply in thanks. * That could have gone a hell of  
a lot worse! * "I'd better go."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Tell your parents I would like to meet  
them in two days, and next time you come, bring Macadamia nuts."  
Darien thought that was kinda strange, but nodded.  
  
  
  
  
"Serena,"  
  
"Hmm?" she had finished her carrots, and was now onto a  
piece of chocolate cake (Nice combo, huh?)  
  
"I just got finished talking with Darien," Serenity said as  
if it wasn't unusual.  
  
"What?" Serena said worriedly.  
  
"Before you say anything, I have known it was him since I  
saw you two talking after the last battle four months ago. I  
still do not like what you did. You betrayed your friends, your  
home, me."  
  
Serena looked down. * That sounds familiar *  
  
"But he is a good man," she smiled. "And he does seem to be  
your type. I will try to talk to King Damion and Queen Terra to  
get something settled. You two are right. This war should have  
died along with the last people who knew why it even existed in  
the first place. It seems to me you two belong together."  
  
Serena smiled and a tear of joy ran down her face. She  
hugged Queen Serenity.  
  
"Thanks Mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too honey." 


	16. Chapter 16- The Beginning of the End

Chapter 16- The Beginning of the End  
  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Darien called as soon as he got home.  
  
"Yes son?" Queen Terra replied.  
  
"I have a message from Queen Serenity."  
  
"About what?" King Damion asked curiously.  
  
"Ending the war," Darien said very proudly.  
  
"Really?" Damion said unbelievingly.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"What brought this on?" Terra seemed confused.  
  
"Well...." Darien began. * They have to find out sooner or  
later *  
  
"Remember about 6 months ago when we had unknowingly  
captured the Moon Princess, and you weren't exactly sure how I  
knew who it was when the army came to get her back?"  
  
"Darien?" His father said sternly, he could see he was not  
going to like this.  
  
"Well the truth is that Serena and I.....are in love."  
  
"Darien!" His mother scolded.  
  
"I'm not...done yet. There's one more....minor detail," he  
started to sound unsure of himself. "That  
night....I...got..her..."  
  
His parents eyes widened.  
  
"pregnant."  
  
"HAVE YOU TOTALLY LOST IT?! I'd heard rumors that the  
princess was pregnant, but not once did I think it was YOU!" his  
father screamed.  
"Now Damion, let him explain, this IS our grandchild he's  
talking about," Terra said. That thought shut Damion up real  
quick.  
  
"There's nothing to explain," Darien got his confidence  
back. "I love her."  
  
He tried changing the subject before his dad could say  
anything else. "I talked with Queen Serenity, and SHE has finally  
realized that there's no need for this war to continue, why can't  
you? Think of it Dad: the senshi that have defeated us again and  
again will finally be on OUR side, and we'll be part of the  
strong alliance with all the other planets!"  
  
* I hope I'm getting through to them! *  
  
They thought about this, but Darien wanted to make sure. He  
knew if they didn't listen now, he would never get a chance like  
this again.  
  
"And the Silver Crystal too! If you've got any common sense,  
you'll see that this whole thing made no sense from square one!"  
  
"All right Darien. I can see you're serious about this.  
We'll talk to Queen Serenity," King Damion gave in.  
  
Darien let out a humungous sigh of relief.  
  
"When?" Damion asked.  
  
"In two days."  
  
"Right," Terra said then whispered something to her husband.  
Damion left.  
  
"Now Darien, about this other thing. What exactly do you  
plan to do?"  
  
* I guess changing the subject didn't work *  
  
"I've been visiting her, they're both fine so far. Our main  
goal was to stop the war so it was POSSIBLE for me to help."  
  
"Well have you two bought anything yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Looked at stuff?"  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Picked out a name?"  
  
"Mmm," he rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
Terra shook her head, "Come on, we need to talk."  
  
  
  
Two days later, the royals had informed everyone that the  
war was possibly coming to an end, but no one knew why this was  
happening so abruptly. Queen Serenity and Princess Serena and her  
court went to Earth.  
  
The Earthlings saw that the rumors about the princess were,  
in fact, true, but they still had no idea that thier own prince  
was the father. When they got to the conference room, Darien was  
waiting by the doorway for Serena. Queen Terra signaled to him  
with her head, and he put his hand on Serena's shoulder, and lead  
her out of the room. The other pincesses went to check out the  
local sights, but would be back later when it was time for Earth  
to officially join the alliance.  
  
The royals started the peace aggreements with their thoughts  
and reactions to the pregnancy.  
  
  
  
Everyone who saw Darien and Serena thought it was kind of  
odd, but didn't think anything of it; they just assumed he was  
showing her around while thier parents talked.  
  
"I cannot believe this is finally happening!" Princess  
Serena said excitedly.  
  
"I know this is great!" he agreed, "but listen, my mom  
talked with me, and we have got a LOT to do before the baby  
comes."  
  
"Yes, I know, and now that the war is over, we can start  
worrying about that."  
  
"Have YOU thought about a name yet?"  
  
"I figured since we don't know what it is going to be, you  
could pick a boy's name, and I'll decide on a girl's."  
  
"That'll work. What about all the stuff we're going to  
need?"  
  
"Mom has gotten us some basic stuff: a crib, diapers, things  
like that. The other princesses are throwing me a shower in a  
week. For everything else we'll need I figured once the war was  
officially over, you could take me shopping around here."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. You know, I feel like such an idiot.  
Here you are doing all these things, and I hadn't even thought  
about it."  
  
"Oh Darien," she smiled. "Do not worry. I mean, YOU were the  
one who convinced our parents to stop fighting. I have the  
jitters too, but you know what? We'll be just fine."  
  
He put his arm around her.  
  
"I hope so. Oh, I almost forgot. Here," he handed her a bag  
of something.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Macadamia nuts."  
  
  
  
They got back to the conference room, and saw King Damion,  
Queen Terra and Queen Serenity talking and laughing. Darien and  
Serena both thought the same thing:  
  
* We are GOOD! *  
  
The royals turned and saw them.  
  
"The papers have been signed guys," Queen Serenity said,  
"The war is over."  
  
Serena looked up at Darien standing behind her, and he put  
his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"We should have listened to you guys a long time ago," King  
Damion said. "You're right, we have a lot more in common than we  
care to admit."  
  
Serena and Darien smiled, followed by the senshi, who were glad  
to see thier princess happy once again. 


	17. Chapter 17- Names

Chapter 17- Names  
  
  
"You son of a bitch, you did it!" Andrew ran up to Darien  
after the anouncement was made. Darien laughed.  
  
"There was no other way, Andrew. It HAD to work."  
  
"Well in any case, the war is over, and it's about time."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Now, what are you two going to do about the baby?"  
  
"Right now we're deciding on names. I'm choosing a boy's and  
Serena's choosing a girl's. For mine, I was kinda leaning  
towards," he gave Andrew a questioning look, "Andrew."  
  
"Oh great," he said sarcastically. "Romeo and Juliet's love  
child being named after me."  
  
"Oh.... I never thought of it that way," Darien said  
disappointed.  
  
"Darien lighten up! It was a joke!" Andrew smiled. "Really,  
I would be honored."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Prince Andrew, heir to the throne of Earth AND the Moon  
Kingdom. Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?"  
  
"IF it's a boy."  
  
"Yeah, sure, burst my bubble!"  
  
They laughed as they way back to the training ground.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back on the moon, Serena was having her baby  
shower. Ami had gotten her some swimmies and a baby intertube,  
Rei brought hats, gloves and a scarf, Lita got the baby an  
electric blanket and Mina had some cute stuffed animals,  
including one for Serena to keep for herself.  
  
"Thanks eveyone, the gifts are absolutely wonderful!"  
  
"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, I'm only in charge of a girl's name. I haven't  
decided for sure yet, but since my name was shortened from Mom's,  
I was trying to figure out a way to shorten it even more."  
  
"That's a good idea," Mina commented.  
  
Serena smiled. "Yeah, you know. Something like Sara or Renee  
maybe."  
  
"How about Rini?" Lita suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good one," Rei agreed.  
  
Ami and Mina nodded.  
  
"I like it," Serena said. "Rini it is."  
  
  
  
A few days later Darien and Serena went shopping on Earth.  
This time, people were beginning to understand why the war was  
called off so suddenly.  
  
"Oh, this is sooo cute!" Serena squealed.  
  
"Eveything is cute. It's baby stuff. It has to be," Darien  
commented.  
  
Serena quickly stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"That's not very Princess-like."  
  
"I've done a lot of things that are not princess-like."  
  
Darien paused and changed the subject, "So, have you figured  
out a name yet?"  
  
"Rini."  
  
"Rini? I like it, but how'd you ever come up with that? It's  
a little unusual."  
  
"I shortened my name, which was shortened from my Mom's."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Clever. I thought that if it was a boy, we  
could name it after my best friend, Andrew."  
  
"How sweet! That is a nice idea. So it is agreed then?"  
  
"Girl-Rini. Boy-Andrew. Yep."  
  
They bought the items, left the store and were heading for  
the park, when Serena suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Darien asked.  
  
"It kicked," Serena giggled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm-hmm, here," she took his hand and put it on her stomach.  
"See?" She giggled. "There it is again!"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Pretty strong!"  



	18. Chapter18- A Second Surprise

Chapter 18- A Second Surprise  
  
  
Serena was lying on the bed looking at the enormous bulge in  
her stomach.  
  
* Isn't this a little bigger than most people get? Maybe  
not, I mean it's not like I've ever had any experience with this  
before. How would I know? *  
  
"Calm down, geez," she said to her middle.  
  
* These kicks are weird, two at a time *  
  
"OW!" she gasped. "What was THAT?!"  
  
She staggered out to the living room and looked at her  
mother with a face of absolute horror.  
  
"Something popped!"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened, "It's time! Come on Serena. We need  
to get to the hospital," she said calmly.  
  
They left the palace, Serena trying her best not to scream,  
and ran into Ami. She quickly recognized what was going on.  
  
"I'll contact Darien," she ran off.  
  
  
  
Needless to say, the doctor and nurse were pretty surprised  
when Darien walked in. He wanted to help, but obviously had no  
idea what was going on, but as he got a little more comfortable  
there, he got closer and was standing about two feet away.  
  
"Push!" Dr. Molly ordered.  
  
"Ahhh!" Serena screamed as the baby came out further.  
  
"You're almost there," Serenity comforted.  
  
"Just one more!" the nurse said.  
  
"Uhhhhahh!"  
  
-baby wailing-  
  
Molly cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby up and handed  
it to Queen Serenity. (Serena was too wiped out at this point.)  
  
"It's a girl," she told Serena.  
  
She smiled. Queen Serenity handed the baby to Darien. He  
looked down at her. She was still crying her head off.  
  
"Hey, hey. Rini, shhh," he said softly.  
  
The crying stopped and Rini opened her eyes. * Wow! It  
worked *  
  
Darien smiled at her. She had his narrow, saphirre blue eyes  
and raven black hair; with the exception of being a girl, she was  
almost an exact duplicate of him.  
  
"Guess she recognizes you," Serena managed.  
  
Darien let out a small laugh, and was about to let Serena  
hold her, but she went back to a strained expression and started  
breathing heavily again.  
  
"Wha-What's wrong?" Darien said almost in a panic.  
  
Serena sat there terrified as the nurse checked her out.  
"She's crowning again."  
  
"What?!" All three of them said.  
  
"Twins?" Darien said unbelievingly.  
  
"Ooohhhhh," Serena started pushing again.   
  
"Good job," Molly said. "Give us a few more."  
  
"Uhh, unhh," she was running out of strength. "I can't."  
Darien handed Rini to Serenity, knelt down beside Serena and  
took her hand.  
  
"Yes you can," he slipped a ring on her finger. "We can't  
give up now."  
  
Serenity and Dr. Molly smiled, and Serena closed her eyes  
and nodded.  
  
"Mmmmm aaaahh!"  
  
"Wow!" the nurse said surprised. "I've never seen anyone  
deliver in two pushes!"  
  
Serena giggled, "Darien kinda has that effect on me."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"This one's a boy," Molly told them.  
  
They wrapped him up and handed him to Darien.  
  
"Andrew, right?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Andrew took after Serena; blonde hair and turquiose blue  
eyes, AND the Crescent Moon Mark.  
  
"Serena did you want to ho-" he turned. She was already  
asleep. "Hmm."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Give her a break, bringing one life into  
this world is hard enough. She had to deal with two."  
  
"Right."  
  
Dr. Molly and the nurse took the babies to another room to  
do some tests to make sure they were okay. Darien went in the  
lobby where Andrew was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, Andrew."  
  
"Hey. So how did everything go?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
Darien looked at him with a dazed expression. The adrenaline  
rush of the delivery room was wearing off, and he was beginning  
to realize what had happened.  
  
"Both."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Twins."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Andrew waved his hand in front of Darien's face. "Are you  
OKAY?"  
  
Darien snapped out of it and started laughing. "Who'da  
thought, huh?"  
  
"Wow, that's gonna make things a little harder isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, which one is going to be the next ruler? They can't  
both be."  
  
"Actually, one was born with the Moon Mark, so that makes  
the choice easy."  
  
"Which one has it?"  
  
Darien smiled. "Andrew. He takes fully after his mother.  
Rini on the other hand, looks a lot like me. (AN: My friend got  
mad at me for this! "I thought it was going to be RINI, Rini,   
she should have pink hair and red eyes and...and." Hey, can't a  
girl be a little original?)  
  
Kinda backwards, but that doesn't mean we'll love them any  
less."  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"How's Serena doing?"  
  
"She's really tired."  
  
"I don't blame her!"  
  
"I know. She'll probably be out of it for a while."  
  
"The twins?"  
  
"The doctor's are still checking them out."  
  
They just stood there looking out the window at the Moon  
Kingdom, which was almost as beautiful as Earth with it's silvery  
glow.  
  
"I still can't believe it, Dare."  
  
"I know. This whole past year has just been......amazing."  
  
  
  
They were all crowded around the nursery window, including  
King Damion and Queen Terra (Boy were they surprised!) and  
Andrew. Serena was awake too.  
  
They brought the twins in and gave them to Serena to hold  
for the first time. Darien stood behind her and they looked down  
at Rini and Andew's smiling faces. Serena was pretty close to  
crying, but held it back.  
  
"Wow, they really do look like you guys," Andrew (older)  
said.  
  
"Anyone who can't see the resemblance would have to be  
braindead," Damion added.  
  
Serena looked up, "We're going to have to go shopping again.  
We never thought to buy doubles of everything!"  
  
"And now we have another thing to worry about," Darien  
smiled.  
  
Serena looked at the engagment ring, and answered the  
question the others were thinking. "Wedding plans."  
  
  
  
Like? Yes? No? Sorta? A Literary Masterpiece?! :) R+R!  



End file.
